<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Звёзды плохого не посоветуют by helgatrush</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826768">Звёзды плохого не посоветуют</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush'>helgatrush</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Бен Вудбёрн устраивается работать стажёром в отдел гороскопов и ответов на вопросы читателей в еженедельном приложении к модному журналу, и что-то идёт не так.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana, Trent Alexander-Arnold/Ben Woodburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Звёзды плохого не посоветуют</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Не стоит верить в астрологию и бояться слова "жопа" в тексте.</p><p>Написано на <a href="https://footballsummerfest2016.diary.ru/">Football Season Fest</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Однажды главный редактор не поменял ничего при вёрстке, и у него отвалилась жопа, — проворчал себе под нос будущий начальник Бена, и тот нерешительно остановился на пороге комнатушки, выделенной отделу гороскопов и вопросов от читателей. — Эй, стажёр, тебя же не смущает слово «жопа»?<br/>Бена это не смущало — ребята в католической школе ругались и похуже. Он пожал плечами и решительно улыбнулся:<br/>— Жопа — она жопа и есть, что теперь.<br/>Он прекрасно знал, как выглядит: невысокий, лопоухий с чёлкой пятиклассника и пушистыми ресницами над ясным голубым взором. От такого никто не ждёт ничего, кроме хороших оценок и пения в церковном хоре по воскресеньям.<br/>Бен Вудбёрн учился на тройки и страшно фальшивил, зато он вёл школьную газету и писал острополитические статьи под псевдонимом на сайте профсоюза, где состоял его отец.<br/>— Гарет хорошо о тебе отзывался, — не высовывая голову из-за монитора продолжил будущий начальник. — Но не жди, что выедешь на одном его авторитете.<br/>Бен поморщился — такие угрозы в первый день выводили его из себя ещё в старшей школе, и теперь он нахмурился, отведя взгляд от макушки за монитором. Кроме начальника и пустого стола, предназначавшегося, видимо, самому Бену, в комнатушке было ещё одно место, аккуратно прибранное, с фоторамкой, отвёрнутой от двери, и разноцветными ручками в стакане с логотипом местного футбольного клуба. Справа от мышки стояла кружка с подтёками какао на стенке, и это заставило Бена презрительно скривить губы.<br/>Отдел гороскопов в еженедельном приложении к модному журналу — это, конечно, не Guardian, но и не Sun, куда Бена тоже приглашали. Бен, разумеется, отказал: лучше писать про рецепты самодельных масок для лица и последних коллаборациях Гоши Рубчинского и Джона Гальяно, чем работать в Sun.<br/>— Чего молчишь? — начальник выпрямился над монитором и улыбнулся.<br/>— Мистер Хендерсон...<br/>— То есть, слово «жопа» мы произносим, но с начальником только на «вы»? — он подмигнул, и Бен как-то сразу расслабился, забыв и о ворчании, и о своём предубеждении перед глянцевыми журналами. — Занимай стол, Бен, и перечитай выпуски за последние пару месяцев, чтобы не повторяться.</p><p>Спустя две недели работы Бен привык к вечно забитой велопарковке у офиса, лихорадочной толкотне в коридорах за три часа до сдачи номера, постоянно включенному в отделе Эду Ширану и даже к тому, как Джордан, который старательно не откликался на мистера Хендерсона, краснеет и роняет что-то со стола, стоит дизайнеру отдела моды Адаму Лаллане заглянуть к ним в офис. И всё было хорошо, пока из отпуска не вернулся владелец кружки с подтёками какао.<br/>Трент Александер-Арнольд был длинным и нескладным, как и его имя. Он никогда не опаздывал, щедро делился зефирками для какао и с каменным лицом сначала придумывал вопросы от читателей, а потом сам же на них и отвечал.<br/>Бен ненавидел какао и обожал обтягивающие белые водолазки, которые Трент носил на работу, хотя в этом он точно никому не рассказывал.<br/>— Дорогая редакция, пишет вам Лили Смит из Сандерленда, — задумчиво протянул Трент, едва за Джорданом закрылась дверь, и две тени — его длинная и плавная — Лалланы скользнули за матовым стеклом. — Мне двадцать семь лет, и у меня на работе есть коллега, из-за которого я разбила уже четыре кружки, одну чужую, между прочим...<br/>Бен прыснул, отвлекаясь от корпоративного твиттера, и тоже посмотрел на стену. Судя по теням, Джордан и Адам остановились, даже не дойдя до угла, и из-за стекла приглушенно доносился их разговор.<br/>— Так вот, дорогая редакция, — продолжил Трент, сверля взглядом силуэт начальника, — Как же мне признаться ему, что я хочу сорвать с него эти его драные джинсы, а потом купить собаку и состариться с ним где-нибудь на побережье?<br/>— Боюсь, дорогая Лили Смит, — притворно вздохнул Бен, — в этом тебе не помогут даже звёзды. Кстати, кто он по гороскопу?<br/>— Близнецы.<br/>— Отлично, — Бен крутанулся на стуле и положил пальцы на клавиатуру. — Близнецы: на этой неделе вам стоит сделать решительный шаг. Венера в третьем доме благоволит вашей любви. Устройте романтический ужин с партнёром или позовите на свидание того, о ком бьётся ваше сердце.<br/>— Дурацкая фраза, — заметил Трент, вставая из-за стола. — Принести тебе какао из кафетерия?<br/>«Ненавижу сладкое», — подумал Бен. И ещё: «Это у тебя кожа — как какао».<br/>— Конечно, — сказал он вслух. — С зефирками.<br/>Когда и за ним закрылась дверь, Бен опустил голову на сложенные у клавиатуры бумажки и тихонько выругался.<br/>— Весы, — сказал он экрану, подняв голову. — На этой неделе вы будете чувствовать себя очень неловко. Каждый чёртов день.</p><p>Следующие несколько недель они с Трентом развлекались, как могли, и главред, к счастью, пропускал их сегмент в печать без правок. Бен каждую неделю обещал Близнецам успехи в любви, а Тельцам — неожиданных поклонников, и ему даже думать не хотелось, скольких читателей он вдохновил на спонтанные проявления чувств, потому что на главных виновников такого рвения к работе это никакого влияния не оказало. Джордан по-прежнему ронял степлеры, ручки и скрепки, Адам всё так же лучезарно улыбался, сверкал голыми коленками в прорехах на джинсах в минус три и снег, а Трент уже устал придумывать завуалированные вопросы про то, как признаться в любви коллеге или одногруппнику. Но Бену это нравилось, потому что у них с Трентом появились особенные шутки и разговоры только для них двоих. Трент вообще почти всегда был незримо рядом: приносил сладости, звал прогуляться до фургона с фиш-н-чипс в обеденный перерыв и провожал до перекрёстка после работы. Он даже подписался на Бена в инстаграме и щедро отсыпал лайки и ехидные комментарии его фотографиям. Но всё это казалось только вежливым проявлением дружелюбия и выполнением корпоративной программы по поддержке стажёров.<br/>И пусть чаще всего они обсуждали неудавшуюся личную жизнь начальства, а не свою, это тоже было неплохо. Для всего остального у Бена были рука, гипоаллергенная смазка из аптеки и немного фантазии.<br/>— Эээ, здравствуй... те, — с запинкой сказал Бен Адаму, заходя в офис. Он осторожно нёс две кружки какао и ещё зажимал подмышкой бумажный пакет с ванильными кексами, и преграда в виде Адама Лалланы в узком проходе между мебелью его вообще не радовала. Адам махнул ладонью в ответ и снова уткнулся носом в бумажный макет вёрстки последнего номера, который он цапнул со стола Джордана.<br/>На столе-то он, собственно, и сидел, закинув ногу на ногу, и свет от лампы оставлял круглый блик на его гладкой коленке. Самого Джордана в кабинете не было, и это было хорошо — чего доброго, он не выдержал бы этого зрелища и опрокинул бы не то папку с годовым отчётом, не то и вовсе монитор.<br/>— Телец, телец, телец, — пробормотал Адам, водя пальцем по странице, и Бен в панике посмотрел на Трента, который взглядом приказал не говорить ни слова. — Кто-то рядом с вами не может открыть вам свои чувства. Оглянитесь по сторонам, может быть, стоит сделать первый шаг? — он помолчал, пробежался глазами по строчкам ещё раз и, не обращая на замершего на проходе Бена никакого внимания, выругался. — Какой по счёту первый шаг?<br/>— Эээ, — снова подал голос Бен, осторожно ставя кружку на стол Трента. — Некоторые люди не понимают намёков. Некоторым людям нужно просто сказать прямым текстом что-то, вроде...<br/>— Давай заведём собаку и состаримся вместе под песни Эда Ширана, — подхватил Трент. Он даже встал, на всякий случай, и отодвинул кружку вглубь стола — привычка, выработанная за месяцы работы вместе с Хендерсоном. — Или — я заказал столик в ресторане, после ужина поедем ко мне.<br/>Адам посмотрел на них и мягко улыбнулся, откладывая макет номера обратно под клавиатуру Джордана. Бен старался не моргать под его взглядом и смотрел прямо, как раньше в кабинете директора школы. Такой вот его упрямый и открытый взгляд людям старше него было тяжело выдержать.<br/>— Честное слово, — сказал он, краем глаза замечая, как Трент усилием воли сохраняет одухотворённое выражение лица. — Звёзды не врут.<br/>Когда тень Адама скрылась за поворотом, Трент и Бен переглянулись и хором расхохотались, едва не расплескав какао из кружек.<br/>— Это был отличный ход, — заметил Трент, падая на свой стул, который даже не заскрипел под птичьим весом его тела. — И, о Господи, наконец-то.<br/>Бен кивнул, растрепал чёлку пальцами и, склонив голову, посмотрел на Трента. Мягкий свет лампы делал его кожу будто бархатной, и тёмные глаза поблёскивали под чёрными ресницами.<br/>— Это вообще неплохой совет, — сказал Бен, невольно облизывая пересохшие от смеха губы. — Про говорить прямо, я имею в виду.<br/>Трент как-то сразу смутился, суетливо переложил стопку распечаток с одного угла стола на другой, а потом, пожевав губы, спросил наугад:<br/>— После работы поедем ко мне?<br/>«Наконец-то!», — подумал Бен, но вслух ничего не сказал, вместо слов заняв рот поцелуем с Трентом.<br/>Как он и думал, губы у него на вкус были — как какао, и, чёрт возьми, Бену начинало нравится сладкое.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>